Princess of Hate
by Keep Calm and Join Team Loki
Summary: This is a two shot on the coming birth of Zira. The daughter of Prince Scar and Princess Naanda. The niece of Prince Mufasa and Princess Sarabi. Zira was born to rule.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So this is my little story I came up with for Zira. It may not be true but it helps answer some questions like why does Zira look like Scar. So here's Princess of Hate, enjoy! **

The newly named orange brown prince sat on the edge of the kingdom with his head lowered. His black mane fell around his face as salty tears fell from his emerald green eyes. On his left eye was a fresh cut across it, blood fell and mixed with the tears making it a pink liquid.

"I figured I would find you here"

The lion sniffed up some tears before looking towards the direction the voice came from. Where his eyes landed on a dark beige lioness with a dark brown stripe going down her back.

"What are you doing here!?"

The lioness looked down and sighed. "I just wanted to see how you're doing. That was a nasty hit you got"

The prince snorted as he rolled his eyes. "Why do you care! Every since we were cubs all you did was bully me!"

The dark beige lioness sighed deeply before taking a few steps closer to the orange brown lion. "Scar I was foolish back then. I always had a crush on you. But I didn't know how to act on it so I decided to be mean"

Scar or formerly known as Taka looked at his future sister in lawwith shocked eyes. The middle child of King Ahadi and Queen Uru shook his head before growling.

"Cut the bull, Naanda! Do you actually expect me to believe that you like me!"

Naanda took a deep breath before closing the space and thrusting her head under the orange brown prince. Scar's eyes widen as he starred at the dark beige lioness. A new feeling came over him. Like the feelings he felt for Sarafina and Sarabi wasn't nothing compared to what he was feeling now. Scar closed his eyes and returned the affection.

~O~

The was starting to set when Scar and Naanda returned to Pride Rock. There a large creamy yellow lion was waiting with the Scar's older brother and half little brother. Not far away was Naanda's older sister and little brother. Next to them was Scar's little sister with a dark cream lioness and a pale cream lioness. One the top of Pride Rock was a dull golden lion with five lionesses behind him.

"You came back for more!" snarled the creamy yellow lion as his dark brown mane blew lightly in the evening wind

"Jabari..." the dark cream lioness tried her apple green eyes pleading with her future mate

Scar took a deep breath before taking a few steps forward and shaking his head at the dark cream lioness. "It's ok. Fina" then the orange brown lion looked at the lion who called him out. "I'm sorry. I didn't know Sarafina was taken"

The lion glared at the darker pelted lion before his ocean blue eyes softened. Everyone sighed in relief when Jabari relaxed. Sarabi and her little brother ran over to Naanda and ushered her away from Scar. But Naanda stood her ground.

"What are you doing!?"

The dark beige lioness stopped and looked at her sister with bright orange eyes that mirrors Naanda.

"We were worried about you. Where were you?" asked the two dark beige lionesses' brother. A dark beige lion with a dark brown mane. His red eyes pouring into his second oldest sister's.

Naanda growled at them. "None of your business, Thresh!"

The oldest son of King Ahadi and Queen Uru finally had enough and walked over to the siblings.

"Guys."

The three siblings stopped and looked to the large golden lion who looked at them with bright amber eyes.

"It's getting late. We should head in"

Sarabi nodded before a yawn escaped her muzzle. Mufasa smiled before giving his fiancee a loving nuzzle. Then the future queen and king started up Pride Rock. As everyone headed in Naanda turned and smiled at Scar.

"Do you want some company tonight?"

Scar nuzzled the slightly younger lioness. "I would love some"

Naanda smiled lovingly before following Scar to his cave.

~O~

It's been a few weeks since Naanda confessed her feelings and Jabari gave Scar his name sake. Since then the three dark beige siblings' mother have been thinking about their homepride. That two out of the three have to go. Since Sarabi is engaged to Mufasa. So the ex queen deiced to see her youngest daughter first. Amani found her daughter by a small pound behind Pride Rock.

"Naanda"

The young dark beige lioness looked up from the water to the voice and seen a dark grayish beige lioness looking at her with old light green eyes.

"What's going on mother?"

Amani sighed. "Naanda have you thought about being queen?"

Naanda thought for a moment before nodding.

"Well you can return back home and take your place as ruler"

Naanda shook her head. "Mother...that's in the past. I can't leave"

Amani frowned. "Why not, Naanda?"

"Because I'm pregnant!"

Amani's light green eyes widen. "Pregnant? By who?"

Naanda took a deep breath before looking at her mother in the eyes. "Prince Scar"

Amani took deep breaths. "Does he know?"

Naanda nodded. "He's on his way to tell his parents now"

~O~

Scar was going through a million ways he could break it down to his parents. But before the orange brown lion knew it, he was walking up the rocky stairs of Pride Rock. At the top his parents were sitting and talking with Mufasa.

_'This isn't going to end well'_

With a sigh Scar continued up till he was in his family's view. A bright smile appeared on the orange brown queen's muzzle.

"Taka...or is it Scar?"

Scar sat and sighed. "It's Scar, mother"

Ahadi snorted before earning a glare from Uru. Uru moved her green eyes from her mate to her second son.

"What brings you here today son?"

Scar took a deep breath and came out and said it. "Mother...father...there's no easy way saying this...but you're going to be grandparents"

Uru and Ahadi automatically looked at Mufasa. Who shook his head then the queen and king looked back at their second cub.

Scar sighed deeply before finishing what he started. "I'm going to be a father"

Uru and Mufasa's eyes widen as Ahadi stared with questioning amber eyes.

"Who?"

Scar inhaled and exhaled before answering. "Sarabi's sister, Naanda"

Ahadi sighed as he rubbed his temples under his thick black mane. "You better take care of it"

Scar nodded as Uru and Ahadi smiled. "We give you our blessings"

"Same here, little brother" laughed Mufasa

Scar winced from the contact. Not because of his brother's size but he loath him and can't stand him. _Because he's daddy's favorite, he gets to be king! _With a slight push Scar got from under Mufasa's hug.

"I should go tell Naanda the good news"

Without another thought the orange brown lion turned and headed down the rocky stairs into the savannah to find his mate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank You snowflakexx for the review. Here's the last issue of Princess of Hate. Enjoy! **

It's been a few months since the word got around that Naanda was expecting and that Prince Scar was the cub's father. Since then Queen Uru and King Ahadi's youngest child and only daughter had announced she and her future mate, Thresh was expecting. Amani was over joyed that she was going to be a grandmother twice over. Since then Scar had changed and not for the better. He been away from the pride for enormous amount of time. On top of that he has been missing Naanda's weekly checkup with Rafiki. The Sherman predicted that since that the expecting mother's swollen stomach was low the princess is going to give birth to a girl. Naanda was a little disappointed but the news and ran with it.

~O~

A few weeks past since Rafiki predicted the sex of the cub. Now Naanda is ready to give birth any minute now. The heavily pregnant woman was worried, behind worried. Scar hasn't been around for a while and she's due any minute. One day Naanda found Scar heading towards the border.

"Scar!"

The orange brown lion stopped and looked at the dark beige lioness. Naanda gasped at the sight of her mate. Scar had lost a good amount of weight and his eyes were dark.

"Yes."

Naanda's ears twitched at the monotone sound that came from Scar. "Are you...alright?"

Scar breathed out of his black nose as if he was annoyed.

Naanda raised an eyebrow. "Am I annoying you?"

Scar snorted as he starred at Naanda with cold green eyes. "Very much"

Naanda couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her orange eyes narrowed as she growled. "I'm annoying you? How about you annoy me by not showing up for the checkups! Anything could of gone wrong and you wouldn't of known!"

Scar shrugged. "Well nothing did happen and I had better things to do and important places to be"

"Like what! Hyenas!"

Scar looked at her in her eyes and that's when it hit the fan. Tears started to fall as she realized what's happening.

"I won't tell your parents. I want my cub to know her father"

Scar gave a deep dark laugh. "I want nothing to do with it"

Naanda nodded as tears continued to fall. Scar said nothing before turning and heading on his way. Naanda sobbed before turning and heading towards Pride Rock.

~O~

Naanda climbed up Pride Rock where Mufasa and Sarabi was sitting with Amani, Uru and five had huge smiles on their faces. When their eyes landed on the pregnant woman their smiles grew ten fold.

"Nana, guess what?"

Naanda smiled warmly at her sister as the ten minute older lioness beamed. "I'm pregnant"

Naanda wanted to run and give her sister a hug. But she felt pain and not just in her heart.

"Are you ok, Naanda?" asked Ahadi

Naanda winched before she let out a terrifying roar.

"Oh kings! It's time!" said Uru as she and Amani stood up

The two old lionesses helped Naanda into the smaller cave by the main den.

~O~

While Naanda was with Uru and Amani, Ahadi sat outside with Mufasa and Sarabi. The dark beige lioness leaned on her fiancee and laid her head on his red mane as concern filled her orange eyes.

"Will she be ok?"

Mufasa nuzzled his future mate and gave her a resurring lick on the head. "I'm sure she will"

Ahadi smiled at the two before a thought crossed his mind. He moved his amber eyes to his son where they were looking at each other.

"Mufasa, have you seen your brother?"

The golden lion shook his head. The dull golden lion sighed deeply. "I knew he would do this"

The three waited for hours til Uru walked out with tired green eyes. With a smile she looked up at the three.

"A beautiful, healthy girl"

Ahadi, Mufasa and Sarabi smiled before walking in the cave with Uru. There in the back was Naanda with Amani by her side. In Naanda's paws was a dark tan cub with a dark brown stripe going down her back.

"She's beautiful. What's her name?" smiled Sarabi as she looked at her niece

Naanda looked from her visitors to her daughter and smiled. "I have been attached to the name, Zira"

Mufasa peered over the new mother's paws with Ahadi and smiled at the tiny child who was looking at them with bright red eyes.

"I think that's a pretty name"

Naanda smiled warmly before a big yawn left her mouth. Amani smiled before standing.

"I think it's time we leave mother and child to rest"

Everyone nodded before leaving the cave. Not long after Naanda and Zira fell into a restless slumber. Not knowing that late that night a pair of green eyes watched them from the small cave entrance before turning and disappearing into the darkness of the night.


End file.
